Puppy!
by DC Derringer
Summary: Sam always wanted a puppy.


**Title:** Puppy!

**Pairing:** Dean/Sam/Castiel

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Puppy play, dirty talk, anal, come play, voyeurism

**Summary: **Winchester Affection Verse. Sam always wanted a puppy.

"Is Sam interested in bestiality?" Castiel asked, perplexed, as Dean dressed him up like a dog, telling him it would be an especially fun treat for Sam.

"What? No! That's gross. It's just a game Cas. You act cute and puppyish, like the dogs I showed you on Animal Planet, and Sam will play with you."

"By play, you mean he will have sex with me, correct?"

"Yes. Now be quiet, puppies can't talk. I'm going to get Sam."

Dean left the motel room, leaving Castiel sitting on the floor, mostly naked except for the puppy accessories Dean had decked him out in. First had been a bright green collar that dubbed Castiel as "Casty," which Castiel hadn't liked. Then, there were a pair of black socks on his hands, to give him paws. And finally, a set of puppy ears attached to a head band, and a puppy tail anal plug. Castiel had liked it when Dean played with him, to get the plug in, but practiced his puppy whines when Dean stopped to finish dressing him.

Within a few minutes, Dean returned with Sam in tow, and Sam's eyes lit up immediately when he saw Castiel crouched on the floor.

"Oh my God! You got me a puppy!" Sam exclaimed, and rushed over immediately to examine Castiel. As Dean had instructed him, Castiel made appropriate whining and huffing noises as Sam poked and prodded at him, exploring the bits and accessories that marked Castiel as a puppy.

"Play with his ears a bit," Dean said to Sam, smirking. Castiel cocked his head, not sure what Dean intended, and unaware of how puppyish his usual head tilt made him look. Sam pondered a moment, studying the puppy ears on Castiel's ears, and then started playing with them, giving them a light tug, and then a squeeze.

Castiel cried out with surprise, in a very unpuppy like manner, as the plug inside him started to vibrate, high and fast, right up against his prostate. Sam's face lit up with delight when he heard the whir of the motor, and kept his hand fixed on Castiel's ear, squeezing it again and again to dredge hot, whimpering noises from Castiel.

"Horny little bitch, aren't you?" Sam asked, amused by Castiel's show. He reached beneath Castiel and grabbed his cock, which was hard and starting to bead wetly at the tip. Castiel gave a little bark in reply, a lame imitation of the real noise, but it got his point across.

"You want to get mounted and bred, don't you?"

Castiel's eyes widened at the terminology and he barked again, a little more genuinely, and a little more eagerly. He remembered something he's seen on one of the dog shows Dean had made him watch, and went up on his knees so that he could rub his cock up against Sam's leg, smearing precum on his jeans.

"You better hurry, Sammy," Dean said, laughing at the sight of his brother and the angel playing. "Or I think you might be the one getting mounted."

Sam laughed and pushed Castiel off playfully, telling him to get his rump in the air and show him how much he wanted to be bred. Shamelessly, Castiel did as told, leaning forward on his shoulders and thrusting his ass up in the air. By wiggling his ass back and forth, he made his tail wag, and it jostled inside him, dredging up genuine puppy-like whines of desperation.

As Sam pulled out the plug, teasing it out slowly, Castiel let out huffed barks and growls, showing his anticipation. When the plug finally slid free, Sam moved into place very quickly, teasing at Castiel's spread opening with the tip of his cock. But he didn't push in.

Castiel looked over his shoulder at Sam, wondering why he was hesitating. Sam was grinning at him wickedly, a look Castiel cherished and feared, depending on the result.

"Go on, Casty," Dean said, knowing exactly what his brother wanted. "Be a good puppy. Tell Sammy how much you want it, and he'll breed you up real good."

Castiel flushed with just a little embarrassment, but then nodded slowly, and started a low, animalistic whine in his throat, followed by a few breathy yips. Sam continued to tease him though, not pushing in, and so Castiel gave in to a full throated bark, pushing his hips back as he did so. He was rewarded by the head of Sam's cock sliding into him, and then more as he continued to bark, urging Sam on.

When Sam sank all the way inside, jamming up against his prostate, and pressing against it mercilessly, Castiel let out a howl of pleasure that would have put any real hound dog to shame. He kept up his cacophony of noise as Sam started pounding into him from behind, gripping his hips hard, and hauling him back to meet each eager thrust.

"What a tight, hot little bitch you are," Sam cooed, the obscene words soft and loving as they fell from his lips. "Gonna breed you up, puppy. Fill you up with nice, hot come. How does that sound?"

Castiel let out an eager bark, hoping it sounded like he agreed with Sam's proposal. As further encouragement, he squeezed around Sam's cock, trying to milk the orgasm out of him faster, wanting to feel Sam's come inside. He bucked back against Sam, trying his best to give his lover pleasure.

Sam quickened, and his grip hardened on Castiel's hips, leaving bruises that would quickly fade. Finally, with a growl that was better than any of Castiel's, he came, hot and thick, filling Castiel up like he'd promised. Castiel whimpered as Sam finished, the feeling triggering him to spill all over the carpet, totally untouched.

For a few moments, the room was silent except for Sam and Castiel's labored breathing. Slowly, Sam pulled out, savoring the sensation, and dredging a soft whine from Castiel. Once Sam pulled out, Castiel clenched his hole, to keep the semen inside, but quickly relaxed again when he felt the plug pushing in. He groaned, overly sensitive, when the plug filled him up, sliding into place and making him feel full.

"Hey Sam," Dean murmured, his voice low and easy. "Give the other ear a pull."

Castiel thought for a moment that Dean's words sounded ominous, but he only had a moment to think that before Sam had reached for his ear and gave it a squeeze. His whole body spasmed as the plug started to expand inside him, spreading his sensitive hole wide, straining against his rim. Castiel let out a few breathy huffs once the plug was completely filled, knotted inside him tight and firm, even when Sam tugged on in, smiling with delight at the novelty of the toy his brother had given him.

"You feel good with that big, fat knot up your ass?" Sam cooed, wiggling the plug a little more to make Castiel whine. "All bred up, now we can-Casty!" Sam said, his voice suddenly sharp and stern in comparison to his pillow talk. His face had a light scowl as he pointed at the carpet. Castiel looked up at him with confusion, and followed the direction of his finger, which was pointing at the spill of semen on the floor.

"Bad boy. We don't make messes on the carpet," Sam scolded. He grabbed Castiel by the hair and forced his face down to the floor, so that his nose brushed into the wet spot he'd left behind. "Lick it up," Sam ordered.

Castiel obeyed quickly, lapping up the semen, licking the carpet studiously until the only moisture left was his own saliva. He looked up apologetically at Sam when he was finished, giving a small whine as well. Sam's expression softened quickly, and he rubbed Castiel's head, tugging his ear at the same time to make the knotted plug vibrate. Castiel whined with pleasure, nuzzling his head up against Sam's hand.

"Can I play with him now?" Dean asked, from his perch on the end of the bed where he'd been watching and giving out instructions the whole time. His hand was pressed between his legs, rubbing an obvious bulge in his jeans.

"No way," Sam said childishly, tugging Castiel close. Castiel fell into Sam's lap, the knotted plug jostling hard inside him and making him groan and writhe. "Get your own puppy. Casty's mine."

"Aww, c'mon. I just want to play with him a little bit," Dean said, sliding to the floor, and trying to tug Castiel out of Sam's lap.

"You'll get him dirty."

"I'll wash him when I'm done."

"No! I want to wash him!"

"Fine, but let me play with him…"

Castiel smiled as the brothers continued bickering over him playfully, tugging him back and forth between them in an effort to garner his attention. Naked, plugged up with semen, played with, and fought over for affection, he really felt like a 'lucky dog.'


End file.
